(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning decoy device to be used by hunters and more particularly to a spinning decoy device that has one or more decoys which are spun in a circular motion to attract birds flying overhead.
(b) Prior Art
A wide variety of devices have been used by hunters to attract birds such as waterfowl. These devices have included a number of different devices for deploying decoys on a body of water and imparting motion to the decoys. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,660,313 to Bauernfeind et al.; 2,547,286 to Sabin; 1,376,282 to Kauffman; 6,079,140 to Brock IV; 2,726,469 to Becker; and 4,422,257 to McCrory exemplify such devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,863 to Krug illustrates a duck decoy system for simulating a landing duck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,649 illustrates a decoy mobile.
Also known in the prior art is a motorized bird repellent apparatus which causes a flying body imitating a raptor to scare away birds. Such an apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,880 to Sugimoto.
Despite the existence of these decoys, there still remains a need for motion decoys which better attract birds flying overhead.